


Welp

by RippedShorts



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Drunk Sex, Everyone might end up hating jaden lol, Friends With Benefits, Jaden is a slut, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RippedShorts/pseuds/RippedShorts
Summary: Jaden never thought he'd be a homewrecker, but matters only seem to be getting worse. Friends were only meant to help each other, but sometimes 'helping" can have consequences.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Welp

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written loosely based on a dream I had a while back. I finally finished the first chapter and it literally took me foreverrrrr.

Didn't matter where Jaden was. He couldn’t help the thoughts prodding his head. Getting to know the silverette was one thing, becoming friends was easy, so easy he could have done it in his sleep. But, damn, how can he possibly find a way into his bed?

Aster. The pro-athlete with river blue eyes that were made to kill. Everyday only got harder and harder for the brunette. Self restraint was truly a bitch for Jaden Yuki.

Every time He was around him he couldn't help but have a passing thought of what it would be like to press those sexy soft lips against his own. To feel that firm ass beneath the palms of his hands. To reach down below his waistband, and wrap his hands around that perfect dick dripping--

“JAY!!”

He snapped out of his trance, his friend’s screaming severing him away from an all too real fantasy. Swerving fiercely as he was jolted back into reality.  _ Oh, Aster Phoenix You'll be the death of me. _

“Y-Yeah?” Eyes attempting to focus on the traffic.

“What the Hell Jay! You jus’ plumb forgot you're-- oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Green eyes slammed shut, too afraid to look at the road, he held on tightly to the car door as a huge truck came into sight, traveling in the opposite direction.

“Jess chill!”

“You're all catawampus!” He shouted back. Opening his eyes again he pulled on the wheel slightly trying to straighten the car out. It was waaay out of its lane and Jaden wasn't nearly as quick enough to get back into place.

“I got It! I got It!”

“Clearly ya don't!”

The brunette officially pissed off the freeway. Earning himself an entire chorus of honks, and Jesse’s screams weren't helping in the least bit. And his boner--  _ God! Last time I ever think about Aster!.. while driving. _

The near death experience did nothing to quell his erection growing in his pants. If anything, the whole situation made it worse. 

Only Jaden Yuki managed to steer completely out of his lane, stop traffic and not die. All because of some fucking fantasy! He cursed himself, this crush was getting to him. He couldn't even drive straight! And his cock was hard,  _ great.  _ He just hoped Jesse wouldn't notice. The teal haired man sighed with relief, thanking his lucky stars they didn't hit that truck head on. He reached down to produce a bottle of liquor, gladly twisting the lid and brought it to his lips.

“Thought we were gonna wait till we got to the apartment.” the brunette said back to his friend’s far too indulgent gulps. He could have waited till they could do shots. Jess apparently wanted to start this party early. 

“You almost killed me! ‘Scuse me for celebratin’.” his words rolling smoothly off his tongue. “ ‘Sides, ain't like I don't got booze at home.”

That was true. Jesse was practically loaded. There was never a need for him to go out and buy more, unless he miraculously felt like it. Was it just him, or did that accent sound kinda…  _ sexy _ . Jaden briefly thought of how his name would sound rolling off that wet tongue in such a breathy tone. Moaning whispers in his ear to move faster, poundin--  _ No! _ His cock twitched underneath his fabric. He had a one track mind just one thought after the other, and right now was not the time to think with the wrong head. Jesse was taken anyway, there was no way it was gonna happen. And taken by Aster no less!

Even if he wanted to, he knew Jess was too loyal to cheat. He was possessive and sweet. There was absolutely no way, he'd get shut down at the very suggestion of a kiss let alone sex. Dammit all to hell he needed to invest in more unattractive friends like Chumley. Although, Jaden was sure he'd fuck him too. The real question was why not? He could never find a reason why not to.

Aster was with Jesse though, and there was also no way he'd be the other man…  _ unless _ .

He shook his head pulling up into Jess’ parking spot. Not going to entertain that thought. He put the car in park and rattled the keys out of the ignition. He stepped out of the car smoothly, waiting for his friend. Jesse, however, had a harder time. He drank nearly the whole bottle, less than a quarter left, he manages out the car catching himself with his left foot balancing himself, he wobbled pushing the car door shut.

Jaden came over and helped him over the curb. Jess’ body slumping nearly completely against his body. Not entirely ready for the weight he fell slightly to one side. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he hooked his fingers in the loops of his pants. Love handles beautifully defined, holding a sharp, winsome shape. He had to resist the urge to hold him up by the ass. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of Jess’ fucked up state. It was like he was tested constantly. He sighed to himself,  _ when exactly do the morals break themselves out the window? _

Stumbling up the stairs was fun, or at least for the teal haired man. With every misstep, he wound up giggling. Jess's legs were turned to jelly. Swaying, shaking, and not even trying. If Jaden hadn't been there to hold him up, he knew his friend would fall straight on his ass. He laughed along, picturing Jesse rubbing his ass in pain on the floor, serving him right for drinking so much. 

Once they reach the door, Jess fishes lazily for his keys, pulling them out of his jeans. Jaden decidedly lets go, causing Jesse to slam against the door, he began to lean along it. So, incredibly unfazed as if it didn't even hurt. He looked so sexy pressed up against the wood like that. Jaden resisted the need to join him. Every ounce was telling him to fuck Jess right there. Pin him against the door, straddling those legs apart with one swift motion. Pulling those jeans off with one hand, grinding his cock In the cleft of that firm ass. His dick throbbed, Jesse was tempting in every sense of the word.

In an attempt to sift the key through the lock, it manages to slip past his fingers landing on the floor. Bending all the way down to grab them, he brushes his backside against Jaden's front. The brunette bit back a moan, hoping Jess was too out of it to notice the bulge. But, it was probably too late, his ass pressed firmly against the brunette, whether it was to keep him in place or he noticed, it was inevitable. He sighed to himself,  _ could this day get any worse? _

He had to admit though, Jesse looked so good face down ass up.

He finally got the keys through the lock jiggling the door open with an audible click. Jaden opened the door causing Jesse to fall forward. Instinctively, both hands went straight to the man's hips, pulling him back, halting his steep descent. Jesse ended up catching himself on the door frame in a panicked haste. “Damn, Jay” He whispered, leaning back on the man behind him, letting his head fall back resting on the brunette’s shoulder, pushing back on the organ pressing into his backside. 

Jaden took in a sharp breath at the sudden pressure, snapping his hips forward in an honest ìmpulse to revel in the pleasure. Friction feeling beautifully, he wanted to bury his dick deep in that lovely little hole. But, everything was wrong with this scenario. Drunk, friend's house, taken.  _ Better not walk down that windy road. _

_ “ _ Let's jus' get inside Jess.”

“Someone's in a hurry.” a smile stretching his lips before leaning off and stepping inside. 

The flat was surprisingly cleaned up, not that Jess was a slob. He was just lazy most of the time, Jaden wouldn't be shocked if Aster found himself picking up the place. He took that back, Jess was a slob. Just not as bad as Chazz was.

“Wanna finish this?” Lovely green eyes peered at the brunette. The teal haired man was already in the kitchen pulling out shot glasses. He had no idea how his friend could just keep going like that. He was basically wasted, was there even a point of offering the last of that bottle if Jess was gonna go and try to finish off a whole new one? He sighed,  _ the rest of that isn't going to kill me. _ He swiped the bottle from his friend’s hands drinking the last swallow.

It burned down his throat nicely. He couldn't believe Jess drank this shit like it was candy back on the ride here. Jay probably would have thrown it up if he drank that much. A new bottle came visible, clear liquid presented in a pristine glass bottle. Two strong hands began twisting the lid in a fast motion. Slender calloused fingers squeezed tightly. Quickly discarding the top, it fell carelessly on the counter, it rolled itself off, and started bouncing back on the wooden floor with a loud  _ tic. _

Jesse lined the two glasses together and poured in both glasses, moving back and forth with skill. A spill never producing itself, Jaden supposed it could have been with all the practice and all, but who wouldn't have so much practice?  _ I mean if their sugar daddy is Aster Phoenix.  _ In truth the brunette wouldn't be surprised if that's how his friend managed to get all this booze. He kicked himself mentally,  _ when did I get so petty? Jess would cry if I said something like that! _ This day should just kick itself in the nads for all he cared.

“You awright Jay?” Jesse said, leaning against the counter.

A beaming smile spread across his face, “Heh, yeah, I just got alot on my mind.” He sifted a hand through his hair in nervousness.

“Then let's get it off!” The teal haired man laughed, handing his friend a shot, filled to the brim. 

“Cheers!” They said almost simultaneously, clinking their glasses together, knocking it back.

After three more shots they were all but sober. Jesse's cheeks flushed to a beautifully bright pink. He looked absolutely delicious, innocent, but sexy, and cute. Jaden was almost sure he was a bright red too, especially with the way he was eyeing his best friend. It could have been his dick or alcohol talking, but it didn't matter. Jesse Anderson was looking sexier by the second.

“Wanna watch somethin’?" Jesse asked. 

Yet again, he found himself saying, “Why not?”

They headed off into the bedroom, stumbling helplessly to where Jesse kept his flat screen. They plopped on the unmade bed, his friend carrying two bottles in one arm and picking up the remote in the other. Now this is what Jay was expecting the first time he walked through the place. Empty cups, a takeout bag, some left over clothes that didn't quite make it to the hamper. 

Jesse flitted through each and every channel, settling on something that resembled a reality show. A woman talking about something, or other. Jess decidingly began to finish off the opened bottle, passing the full one to Jay. He opened it thoughtlessly and took long indulgent swallows. He knew Jess had it worse, having a head start. But, there was nothing wrong with reaching that state of fucked up. Although, Jaden was almost certain he'd have the worst hangover in his entire life next morning.

Jaden's thoughts drifted, there was a time when they used to mess around, back in high school. He smiled those were the days, times kinda like this. Easily drunk, too eager to get under the covers, to get under their clothes. Sometimes forgetting to be quiet or to lock the door in fear one of their parents would walk through disapproving at the very sight.

Jesse was always the top back then, he wondered vaguely if he still did. If maybe he'd ever let Aster take him from the back. He immediately pictured it, Jesse face down, legs spread wide, supporting himself on his forearms and knees. Utterly naked. Causing his ass to be in the air, his face completely red with lust. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth wide open spit pooling at a corner of his mouth as he chants Aster’s name over and over like a broken record

And Aster, clasping tightly at Jesse's defined love handles, ruthlessly pounding in. Shirt discarded somewhere, abs tensing against Jesse's back. Pants and boxers pulled down just low enough to allow his aching organ in that needy little hole. The sound of skin slapping fiercely echoing off the walls.

Jaden didn't know when it happened, but his hand found its way to pumping his dick in time to Jesse’s movements, morphing his fantasy from Aster to himself. Fingers wrapped around his length, imagining the lovely noises that escaped his friend’s lips. Moaning, throwing his head back, his name whispered in that sexy southern drawl. Unconsciously he moaned softly to himself, “Jess..”

A moment later he could feel warm hands cascading down his body making their way beneath his shirt, delicately leaving an electric path in its wake as fingers danced lightly on his warm skin. One hand was left on his chest while the other decidedly went to unzip his jeans. Gentle fingers went to squeeze his hardening nipple, causing the brunette's lips to part, he moaned. Suddenly, he was kissed, and his eyes slammed open. The sight of Jesse came into full view.

Jaden was shocked, Jesse always seemed so loyal to Aster in the past. Rejecting the brunette's previous advances a while back. The teal haired man was always so, possessive and clingy, he was surprised that he even had time to be thinking--- that he  _ would  _ be thinking of another man, and out of all of them, Jaden!

They used to mess around back in the day, but was it possible that Jesse still had feelings?  _ Ha! Of course not! _ And, how could he? His boyfriend was Aster flipping Phoenix! Why would anyone give  _ that _ up for unrequited love? Jaden had no idea, he didn't even want to entertain his thoughts! It was wrong. So incredibly wrong. But, everything felt so wonderfully right. He didn't want to be the other man, sure. But, how could he just ignore how Jesse was feeling up on him? Exactly, he couldn't. 

He indulged in the kiss, matching Jesse with more than enough sloppy, drunken passion. His lips were like electricity awakening more lust to fuel the scorching flame of desire that went straight to Jadens' cock. He slipped his tongue through, exploring every inch of that beautiful, wet mouth. Jesse moaned into the kiss, it was amazing, feeling the way Jaden took charge, and led the kiss fiercely. Before he knew it, his hand had already loosened Jaden's jeans.

A sinking feeling invaded him. Yes, all this lust, this passion, was intoxicatingly pleasurable. But, Jaden couldn't ignore the fact that Jesse was taken. Before his friend could wrap a hand around his undoubtedly swollen dick, he broke the kiss. The men laid there for a moment catching their breaths, subtly gazing at one another till Jaden spoke, "Jess, I dunno about this.." he wasn't entirely against it, but he needed to say something.

"Jay, donchu want me?" He said, making his point clear, by brushing the fabric of the brunette's thin underwear. 

"Y-yeah, but Jess, what about.. I mean, you know, you're with…" he trailed off. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to say it at this point.

Instead of arguing back, Jesse decidedly went straight to Jaden's neck. Kissing it, caressing his soft, delicate skin with the tips of his teeth. He sucked, pulled, bit all over the vast amount of lovely clear skin. He wanted the brunette, no doubt about it. He craved him. Aster was nowhere near Jesse's mind, at that moment, it was only him and Jaden. No one else seemed to matter, it was only the two of them. He slipped his skinny fingers underneath the brunette's waistband, delicately brushing his cock with the gentle edge of his fingertips, teasing him, caressing his engorged organ with light touches. that earned a hefty moan to escape past Jaden's lips.

They began to kiss all over again, Jaden had thrown in his two cents. If Jesse was willing to risk it then whatever right?  _ I mean it's not my relationship. _ He had no idea why he was so worried about it in the first place, it's not like he didn't want Jesse. It was the complete opposite actually. They've done things like this before, they'd get drunk, talk nonsense in the night, then Jaden would make a move. Every other time though, Jesse said no. What made this night any different? All the booze, maybe. 

He was beginning to lose track of his thoughts, there was no use trying to make sense out of anything. All he could really focus on was how Jesse's tongue felt against his own. The kiss was passionate, sloppy, and wet, but it felt so incredibly right. His hands began to fervently take off Jesse's clothes. The brunette had to pull away, in order to bring the other man's shirt over his head, pulling it off completely exposing his toned chest. 

Jesse wasn't especially built like Seto Kaiba, but he had smooth muscles. Nothing too extreme, just beautifully winsome shapes that were truly wonderful to feel underneath your fingertips. He wasted no time, and moved straight to Jesse's waist popping the button easily and sliding both the pants and underwear down over his ass. He honestly preferred for him to be naked, but Jaden didn't care. No, right then, right now, all he wanted was to be deep inside. 

Jesse returned the action and slid the brunette's undies just below his waist, loving the way his cock sprang out from beneath revealing itself in full glory. Granted Jaden wasn't unrealistically huge, but beautifully shaped. Jaden was enough to fill any man, and make them wish for it to never stop. The teal haired man began to lick his lips, unconsciously.

A devilish grin parted the brunette's lips. Jesse was absolutely hypnotizing, the lustful glint in those lovely emerald eyes sent an intense feeling straight to his dick. The way he licked his lips was enough for Jaden to lose all sense of control. In the span of seconds Jesse was on his back staring at just how close Jaden's weeping cock was to his face. He swallowed. The brunette leaned down to whisper in the other man's ear, "Open your mouth wide." The words sending shivers down his spine like an electrical current traveling through his body. 

Jesse did just as he was told, he wanted Jaden. He wanted him, his body, this moment. He wanted it all, to be taken for everything he was worth and be reduced to a disheveled mess. He couldn't think of anything else other than the way that marvellous cock pulsed. He knew what Jay wanted and Jesse was all too giving, and was ready to surrender all of himself to everything that was Jaden Yuki.

The smile never left Jaden's face, as he lowered his quivering organ, his tip glistening with pearly droplets threatening to plummet between Jesse's eager lips. There was no resistance, no hesitation. The teal haired man parted the bridge of lips Making way for that beautiful cock. The brunette wasn't gonna go easy though, he knew Jess could take it, although he'd admit, the way Jess was left there staring, like he was hungry, when he parted his lips, was enough stimulation on its own for his dick to throb fervidly.

It smelt musky,  _ raw.  _ His mouth watering, by the scent. Jesse was a man who usually enjoyed sucking dick, having done it so many times, he was able to tell if it would taste good based on the smell alone. He brought his moist tongue to Jaden's slit, lapping away the fresh precum that threatened to spill over. It was nearly tasteless, the cock itself was a different story.

Once he enclosed his lips around that wonderfully thick head, he trailed his tongue along the ridge, moving slowly around his girth. Jesse wanted to  _ feel _ his shape, to truly appreciate what Jaden had to offer. Bringing his taste buds against a pulsing vein he hummed in pleasure. The mere feeling of throbbing against his pink muscle was causing his own member to do the same.

Jaden loved the way Jesse felt. His mouth was hot, moist,  _ wet.  _ It was amazing to have his cock surrounded in such alluring heat. Regardless if Jesse was rather slow, moving his tongue leisurely, he knew his friend wanted everything, but it was torturous! The pressure he applied with his tongue though was delicious. Everything just left Jaden in a craving need to fuck that beautiful freckled face hard. And when he felt vibrations cascading along his member, he couldn't suffer any longer. 

He began to move, to thrust his engorged organ deep within the other man's mouth. In truth he did his best in attempting to move slowly, but knew he couldn't contain himself. Jaden loved sex, any sex, and once he felt melting pleasure, that clouded any real form of coheisive thought he knew that was it. He was going to plunge into that wondrously wet cavern.

He tried, but he only managed to get faster as time went on. And when Jesse hollowed out his cheeks, that was it. Jaden was frantic. Thrusting hard and fast, loving the beautiful squelching noises that came with his movements. Pulling his member from the base to the tip, then plunging right back in. It was amazing. And gods when Jesse swallowed Jaden's cock, he almost lost it.

It had been such an incredibly long while since he had some decent head. Since deep throating, the feeling was everything the brunette remembered and more. He knew he was getting closer and closer, chasing his climax undoubtedly. But, he didn't want to end it here. No, Jesse had sucked enough. It was time to go all the way.

Jaden got up, pulling his dick away from his friend's talented tongue. A loud wet noise rousing from those lips as the tip of his head met the end of those swollen fleshy lips. Nimble hands met Jesse's hips and in a swift quick second, he was flipped, landing face first into the flat pillows that sat lazily on the bed. Some how startled in a drunken haze by just how strong the brunette truly was. 

In a rush Jaden ripped open the bedside drawer on the hunt for some kind of lube. Loose change, papers and who knows what filled the drawer in an array of contents. He hadn't had the patience for that crap, he began throwing things onto the floor carelessly, better to have something than nothing. He vaguely remembered how painful it was for him when he took a man dry, not as sexy as it all seems. 

_ Fucking, finally _ , he found a small travel sized tube he only prayed was lube.  _ Lotion _ , well it was good enough. He squeezed enough to cover his entire hand, and tossed it aside. He coated his dick first, rubbing his swollen head and down his shaft. He didn't bother for a condom, all he could think about was how tight Jesse was gonna be. He almost didn't want to prep him, but he knew he deserved that at the very least. 

Quickly, he slipped a finger in, luckily, he had short nails, so he didn't have to worry about scratching him up. He prodded little by little. While moving his finger in and out, he slipped in another, this time, scissoring his fingers to actually stretch Jesse out. Causing the other man to cry out in pure pleasure. The blue haired man absolutely loved the way Jaden's fingers danced around meticulously, finding that perfect spot made him go mad. The brunette almost couldn't handle it, those lovely lewd noises had his penis oozing with precum. He wanted to be inside, and engulfed by that insanely tight hole, he didn't know if he had the strength to keep going like this. 

Jesse began to grow frantic, pushing against Jaden's fingers to get more stimulation, he loved Jaden's movements, but it wasn't enough. And everytime he would brush against the beautiful spot buried deep inside himself, he couldn't help but scream out, to whimper, to moan so lecherously. He didn't want to beg, but it was torture was intense. He wanted Jay so desperately, to let go and lose himself within every stroke. "J-jay," he whined, " _ please _ ,  _ I want- _ " he moaned once more as the fingers left his body, and at his entrance he felt the tip of a beautifully swollen dick. He sighed, pushing back, wanting to take the entire length.

Jaden wanted to respond, to be an asshole and prolong Jesse's suffering, every whimper, every moan made his cock leak and he almost didn't want it to stop. But, he had so much insatiable need, he didn't want to postpone anything anymore. All he wanted was to be swallowed by that amazingly tight hole. He pushed his way through, all the way to the hilt and didn't stop. He knew it would be a bit painful, but he couldn't help himself. He was so tight, Jesse fit like a glove, and all Jaden could do was chase his orgasm.

Jesse did feel discomfort at first, but he didn't complain, he was expecting it. All he could think about was that engorged organ pulsating against his inner walls, and the way Jaden's girth had him feeling so deliciously stretched. He adjusted slightly to Jaden's thrusts, trying to get at the perfect angle.

The brunette loved the way his friend felt around his dick. And for a moment he felt as this moment could last forever, the pleasure building within him. He gripped Jesse by his winsome love handles and pulled him back with each and every thrust, pounding in mercilessly as his friend's hole constricted around his aching cock.

Finally! An amazing sense of delectable pleasure surrounded Jesse as the two men chased their orgasms. Jaden was finally at the right angle slamming into his g spot without any moment of hesitation. Jesse's breathing became wild, moaning and screaming like a desperate whore. He was so lost in the moment nothing mattered, where he was, what his name was, what he was doing, or who he was with. Nothing had never felt better, as strings of incoherent praises and pleads escaped his lips. The insistent slapping of sweaty skin and Jesse's insanely loud pleas echoed throughout the apartment for everyone to hear.

Including a boyfriend returning to their shared flat, Aster flipping Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! :) Hope you liked it! If not that's cool too. I also plan on doing a second chapter, but this will be extremely slow to update.


End file.
